Abby and Sheldon
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Our favorite little lab assistant has found a new love, but can she really want a man who's more obsessive-compulsive than anyone has ever seen? Read and see: Reviews are widely accepted, but Flames are welcome also.


_Abby & Sheldon_

"So, you really like your new assistant?" Gibbs asked.

"I love him! He's way better than Chip, and he's so…organized, and very knowledgable. He speaks like he knows everything. He used to be an experimental scientist, but when his company failed, he decided to go into forensics. Did you know he's afraid of autopsy too?"

"For different reasons than you, I guarentee," Gibbs smirked.

"Oh, Gibbs!" Abby explained. Her assistant walked into the room. "Good morning, Sheldon!"

"Hello, Abby, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Sheldon nodded. "I apologize for my tardiness, but the elevator had three members of the accounting department and each had an infection involving their resporitoty systems. Fearing my safety and yours, I had to wait for the janitor to relinquish her Lysol so I could decontaminate the elevator. By the way Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your special agent Anthony DeNoso most likely is going to complain to you, and possibly Abby. Apparently he feels that germs and bacteria are not to be worried with," Sheldon said monotonously yet quickly.

"I thank you. And it's just Gibbs," Gibbs replied.

"I thank you for the correction. Abigail, I wish to reorganize your files. May I do that for you, or must I ask your director for permission?" Sheldon asked.

"I'll call her. Gibbs, we have work to do," Abby smiled.

"I was just leaving," Gibbs smirked. When he thought Sheldon wasn't listening, he leaned into Abby's ear. "I think you're in over your head."

"I heard that!" Sheldon called. Gibbs smirked then walked away.

**

Later on in the week, Gibbs sent McGhee down to the lab to pick up a file because Abby was late. When he walked into the lab, he heard moaning coming for her office and ran inside to see if she was okay. She was more than okay and McGhee ran back up to Gibbs.

"What is it McGeek?" Tony asked.

"Abby and Sheldon," he whispered. "They, um…are getting to know each other better."

"They're having sex? Go Abby!" Tony smiled. Suddenly the elevator opened and Abby ran up to McGhee.

"It's not what you think!" she exclaimed. "He was…and I…and…"

"Abby, it's a natural thing, what you did. I just wish I could've walked in on it," Tony grinned. Abby slapped his chest, causing his to retreat to his desk in pain. Gibbs stood at the beginning of the cubicles and looked at Abby.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"No, Gibbs. I'm sorry. Sheldon and I aren't supposed to connect like that, but we did. I guess we'll have to transfer him to another unit," Abby sighed.

"Abby, let's talk on our way back to get that file I need," Gibbs smiled fatherly. Abby nodded and took her place under his arm. "Abby, I know that you think you're in love with Sheldon, and you've shown to us that you have feelings for him, but you must be the one to regain control. He only wants your body, no matter what he tells you. I think you should keep him here to teach him a lesson."

"But it was my idea!" Abby cried. "I'm such a failure!"

"No, you're not a failure. You're human. Now, act like a female and teach him a lesson. By the way, any more late files and you'll lose him anyway. He's inefficient and makes me look dumb, which is the best reason I can put right now, but I'll add more if this keeps on," Gibbs said sternly. Abby brought herself around Gibbs and hugged him.

"Thanks, Gibbs," she smiled. She then got the file and handed it to him. "I'll take care of him when he gets back."

But Sheldon never returned. The shop where Abby gets her 'fix' was so unorganized that he had a severe panic attack, which caused an anurism and ultimately Sheldon's death. Abby was devastated, but Gibbs told her that it was for the best. Cases were picking up again, and having Abby in the lab would make things run smoother. She liked the compliment, and she began her work again, but Sheldon was on her mind constantly. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye, and it held her back. So, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva took her to the cemetery and they held a minature ceremony. Abby said goodbye, and now she's back to normal with a picture of her and Sheldon as the background on her personal computer. She'll never forget her first workplace crush, or what they did together. She would never forget.


End file.
